scratchfandomcom-20200213-history
Scratch Programming Wiki/News Archive
This is a page to display all of the news articles in both sections of the home page that ever were on the home page, so people can look at previous updates, while not taking up too much space on the home page. Scratch News Archive ;April 9, 2010 - It's Lightnin's birthday! :It's Lightnin's birthday, and you can celebrate! Remix this or comment on one of his projects to congratulate him. You can also post here or do nothing - but it's the thought that counts, so feel free to do what you want. ;April 1, 2010 - New Scratch Design Studio - Whoop! :The Scratch Team has released a new Scratch Design Studio, in which its description states: ::"What projects can you make that include this strange sound?" :Lightnin, a Scratch team member, created a project to show you where to get the Whoop sound, that comes with the Scratch program. This project can be found here. Discuss ;April 1, 2010 - Scratch@MIT 2010 Conference Registration is now open! :As it reads on Scratch Notes, a seasonal newsletter for the Scratch educator community: ::Registration is now open for the Scratch@MIT 2010 conference, which will take place from August 12-14, with an optional pre-conference workshop day on August 11. ::We invite you to visit the conference site for schedule, registration, and other details. Early registration ends May 15. :Note, that the Scratch@MIT 2010 Conference is recommended just for educators, and is not the same as Scratch Day. Registration costs $275 for early registration, and $375 for late registration after May 15. There are only 300 seats. In addition, for $65, there is a pre-conference workshop on Wednesday afternoon, August 11. There are 100 pre-conference workshop seats. ;April 1, 2010 - Happy April Fools Day! :On April Fools Day, it's common to see many websites having many jokes played, and seeing many unusual changes. On the Scratch Wiki, no jokes were played, but on the Scratch Website, there were a few. Although, the only April Fools jokes were on the forums. One joke, was that instead of having the Forums being named the "Scratch Forums", it was changed to the "Scratch Forums - Still only $0.99 (USD) a post!". The other joke, was that Paddle2See, a member of the Scratch Team, posted a fake suggestion on the Scratch Forums telling people to not use upper case letters, and to use cell phone texting to save server disk space. Many users though, said that these jokes were very minimal and not funny, compared to what other websites did on April Fools Day. ;March 17, 2010 - New Scratch Stats Website :Recently on the Scratch Forums, Andresmh (Andrés Monroy-Hernandez), the web developer of the scratch website posted an announcement about a new website "to publish statistics about Scratch usage". This website was developed by one of Andresmh's colleagues, Rita Chen, but it is still not finished, and they just decided to show the Scratch community what they had finished so far. The website is http://stats.scratch.mit.edu/. If you'd like to discuss this topic more, post on the recent forum thread in General Discussion, in the forums (to access it, hover over Community in the Navigation Box on the left, and then select forum). ;March 14, 2010 - Happy Pi Day! :Today is Pi Day! Why? Because Pi is roughly equal to 3.14. The date of this month though, is March (the third month) 13th (the 13th day), so if you put them next to each other, you get 3/14, or 3.14! Because of this, on the Scratch Website, many people have been making projects about pi, and estimating pi, and different methods of getting pi, along with the history of pi. In previous years, the Scratch Website has changed the logo to represent pi day (see here). Enjoy! ;March 10, 2010 - New Scratch Design Studio - Patterns :The Scratch Team has released a new Scratch Design Studio, in which it's description states: ::"Can you make a project with a pattern of blocks, images, sounds, drawings or actions?" ;March 5, 2010 - Scratch iPhone App :A new scratch iPhone app made by a small company called Corporate Smalltalk Consulting Ltd, is now available, in which you can view projects, and visit the website. You can see more information about it here. If you want to talk about it, visit Lucario621's talk page. ;February 20, 2010 - New Scratch Design Studio - -oOo-Under the Sea-oOo- :The Scratch Team has released a new Scratch Design Studio, in which it's description states: ::"Ever wonder about what creatures live at the bottom of the sea? Make a scratch project about it!" Wiki News Archive ;April 27, 2010 - Chrischb achieves 1,000 edits! :Since he joined in March 2010, Chrischb has been a very helpful, kind, active, and dedicated contributor to the Scratch Programming Wiki. For doing all of this, he gained administrator privileges on April 3, 2010. Now, he has finally achieved 1,000 edits, so if you would like to congratulate him, do so on his . Discuss ;April 9, 2010 - Chrischb is in charge of Featured Article and Featured Image :Chrischb is now in charge of Featured Articles and Featured Images on the Main Page. He has been chosen because now that he is an admin, he has privileges to edit the Featured Article and Featured Image, and Lucario621 is often busy working on other parts of the wiki, so Lucario621 has given the responsibility to Chrischb. To suggest an article or image, or for more information on the topic, see the forum discussion on it. Discuss ;April 9, 2010 - New Forum Section! :A new section has been added to the forum - the Requests section. This is a place to request images, to have articles reviewed, and to have tasks done. Discuss ;April 2, 2010 - Chrischb becomes an Admin! :On this day, Lucario621 sysopped Chrischb. Chrischb has been sysopped, because he has been one of the most active editors on this wiki other than Lucario621, and having another admin on this wiki could always come to be helpful. Feel free to congratulate Chrischb on his talk page. Discuss ;April 2, 2010 - Announcing, the Scratch Answers Wiki! :Recently, the Wikia team announced a new type of wiki people could create - Answer wikis. This means, that you can create an Answer Wiki for your topic. With this being said, Lucario621 created one for Scratch. This answers wiki is now available at http://scratch.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Scratch_Programming_Answers. Please join, and contribute! Visit ;March 17, 2010 - "General Discussion" renamed "General Wiki Discussion" in forum :A minor update, Lucario621 has changed the name of the forum previously named "General Discussion" to "General Wiki Discussion", to reflect it's content more. Part of the reason for doing this is so in the future, there can be a new forum which will be able to be named similarly, "General Scratch Discussion", planned to be made soon. ;March 14, 2010 - New Forum Design :In the past week, Lucario621 been working on making the forum look more professional and attractive to new visitors. Lucario621 has accomplished the job. In addition, Lucario621 added the feature of Stickied Threads and All Threads. If you want to give your opinions on the new forum, or you want to give suggestions on how to change it, tell us on the recent forum thread in General Discussion, in the forums (to access it, hover over Community in the Navigation Box on the left, and then select forum). ;March 6, 2010 - Deleting Pages Completed :As of today, all of the pages that were hoped to have been deleted, have now been deleted. This has taken longer than expected, because there was no motivation towards doing so, and the only person to do it, Lucario621, was very lazy, but at least it has now been completed. With this being said, we of course have new expectations, to have no articles about people/scratchers, projects, and articles that are unhelpful or spam, and don't fulfill the purpose of this wiki. Users that create articles of these type will be warned that this is not what we want, and the article they created will be deleted, but if it happens multiple times, than there will be consequences. ;February 21, 2010 - Deleting Pages Started :As of today, the Scratch Programming Wiki team have started deleting pages. This process will take a while, so we encourage users to be patient. If you have a page that hasn't been deleted yet, is going to be deleted, and you don't want to be deleted, please contact us on Lucario621's talk page or Kyasae-san's talk page. ;February 21, 2010 - New Logo :Thanks to Lucario621, after getting inspiration from Blade's logo attempt, he remixed the current scratch logo and made a unique new logo, saying "Write - Share - Elaborate". Discuss it with the new poll, and if you have suggestions or complements/rants about it, tell Lucario621 on his talk page. ;February 20, 2010 - New Front Page :Thanks to Lucario621 and the Runescape Wiki, the Scratch Programming Wiki Main Page has a brand new look, with nice blue and orange colors, traditionally the scratch colors. In addition, Lucario621 added a poll, which will change now and then. ;February 20, 2010 - Deleting Pages Soon :Now that the website is generally back up from it's long period of inactivity, we have decided to clean it up from all of the articles about people/scratchers, projects, and articles that are unhelpful or spam, and don't fulfill the purpose of this wiki. A list of the pages, along with short reasons of the pages that are planned to be deleted soon, are here, just scroll down. On that page, please post that you agree with them, or if you want to delete more pages, or if you think we should keep some pages. ;February 19, 2010 - Recruiting Admins :Now that the website is generally back up from it's long period of inactivity, we have decided to recruit some admins, to make sure this wiki becomes active, and clean. If you wish to become an admin, drop Kyasae (JuiceyBox on Scratch) or Lucario621 (Lucario621 on scratch) a message that answers the following questions: :*What administrative work do you intend to take part in? :*What are your best contributions to the RuneScape Wiki, and why? :*Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will ;you deal with it in the future? :*How active are you right now, and how active will you be if you become admin? :Along with any other information you feel we should know. We will recruit no more than 5 new admins, so message us ASAP if interested. We will read all of your applications carefully so please put effort into them. Spelling and grammar will affect your chances... ;) Category:Miscellaneous